Our Life and The One We Expect
by ElaineiAMaddison
Summary: What happens when you cross Miami’s finest criminalists, a New York case, a fire, Hiphuggers all the way, and a 13 year old orphan girl? Read on to find out that what happens in New York doesn’t stay in New York. P.S This is my first fanfiction. R.R pleas
1. On The Way to New York

Summary: What happens when you cross Miami's finest criminalists, a New York case, a fire, Hiphuggers all the way, and a 13 year old orphan girl? Read on to find out that what happens in New York doesn't stay in New York.

"Hi Calleigh, we have a case in New York. Marcus Lavota has escaped and killed 4 people; a mother, father, and 2 brothers." Horatio called and told his top criminalist. "Got it, H. I'll tell Eric. I'm gonna go home and pack, if that's alright." Calleigh told him. She went home and packed. Eric walked into the bedroom, "Hey beautiful, so ya ready for the New York case?" he asked his girlfriend. Calleigh nodded her head and stepped on her tip-toes and kissed him. "Good, cause I'm thinking it might be a long case. So maybe we could stay in New York for a while after the case is over?" he asked her his idea. "Maybe." Calleigh said unsure of the idea. Calleigh threw her bag into the trunk of her Chrysler right next to Eric's luggage bag. "K, let's go sweetheart. We have to get to the plane before it leaves without us." Eric said with a hint of laughter in his voice but yet partly serious. "Okay, I guess you're right. Let's go to the air port before it actually does leave without us.

(Calleigh and Eric have just got on the plane)

"Hey, what's wrong, Cal? You seem tense." Eric asked Calleigh. Calleigh snapped back into reality and out of her daydream. "It's just I've always hated flying since 9-11." she told him truthfully. "Aw Cal, 9-11 was a very unfortunate day, but that's not going to happen again. They have security guards now and they check the bags and everything. Don't worry, that isn't going to happen, not to us it won't." Eric told her honestly. Calleigh patted Eric's thigh and said "I know sweetie." "Good then maybe you can relax." Eric told her. Calleigh slept the whole rest of the ride. Eric just watched her sleep; she was so peaceful when she slept.

(Later)

The plane was just about to land when Calleigh woke up." Hey, so we made it? No terrorists attacked when I was asleep?" Calleigh asked Eric sarcastically."Nope, none. So we should probably go to the hotel and check in first." Eric told her. They exited the airport and went to the hotel.


	2. Amara June Hailly

"Hmh, the hotel isn't bad. It's kinda homey and nice." Calleigh looked at Eric. Eric handed his credit card to the person behind the reception desk, "Yeah, I like it." he said as the receptionist handed his credit card back. Calleigh and Eric got their bags and walked up to their room. (Yup they were sharing one room.) "So we should probably go find Mac and Horatio." Eric told Calleigh as she plopped down her bag. She turned around and whipped a piece of hair out of her eyes, "Yeah we should, just let me go freshen up." she told Eric. Calleigh got to the bathroom door and stopped; she heard something or someone. "Is someone in there? This is Miami Dade Police, come out of the bathroom slowly without any weapons." she said in her casual voice. The door knob started turning, she aimed her gun just in case. The door opened and a teenage girl emerged from the bathroom. Calleigh was confused, but Eric was so confused he was lost; what had just happened (he thought). Calleigh was the first to speak, "Sweetie what are you doing here?" she asked the girl. "I…uhm… hiding." The girl stammered out the words. "Hiding why are you hiding? Is someone after you?" Calleigh asked another question. The girl nodded her head, "The social services are looking for me, because my family was killed." Calleigh looked back at Eric with sorrow and confusion in her eyes. "Eric I think this is the daughter of the family in the case we're here on." Calleigh told him her thoughts. "I think so too, Cal." He told her truthfully. "What's your name sweetheart?" Calleigh asked the girl. "Amara, Amara June Hailly." She replied. "We're from Miami, Amara. We're detectives in the Miami Dade Crime Lab. This is Eric Delko, and I'm Calleigh Duquesne. We've been assigned to the case that involves your family." Calleigh told the girl. The girl just nodded. "Please don't let them take me, Calleigh." Amara told Calleigh. "We won't let that happen, Amara." Calleigh reassured her, and rubbed her back with her left hand, while looking at Eric. "Okay Amara we have to report to our boss, but you should come alone so Horatio and Mac can meet you." Eric told the girl. "Is Mac your boss?" she asked. "No, Horatio is our boss. Mac is the head detective here in New York." Calleigh chimed in. Amara nodded her head; she seemed to have a habit of doing that. Calleigh changed clothes, Eric put on a different shirt, and Amara sat quietly on the bed. "K Amara, ya ready to go meet Horatio and Mac?" Calleigh stated more than asking. Again Amara nodded her head. "Eric, I'll drive. I know New York better, and the incident kinda took away some of your mapping skills." Calleigh said shyly, she hated to do that to Eric, but it was the truth; she did know New York better. "What incident?" Amara asked, but when the words came out of her mouth she wanted she shove them back in again, because she knew she just entered someone else's business. Calleigh looked at Eric with uncertainty in her eyes, "I'll tell her Eric." she told him. "Well being a criminalist in Miami isn't very safe; actually just being a criminalist isn't safe. Eric was with Horatio one day a couple of years ago; they were looking for the killer. The killer fired the gun numerous times, one of the bullets got Eric in the leg and the other… was lodged in his brain." Calleigh said, almost chocking on the words that brought back so much sadness in her life. Amara had really wished she hadn't asked, because she had brought tears to someone's eyes; a cop's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, I was just curious." Amara said. Calleigh wiped the tears from her face and turned around to face Amara. "No I'm happy you asked, because sometimes Eric gets confused and I'm sure you would be very scared if he forgot something important, but he's getting better." Calleigh stated. Calleigh turned around back forward, and put the key in the ignition.

20 minutes later Calleigh, Eric, and Amara were outside New York's crime lab. Calleigh walked in holding Amara's hand and Eric by her side. Horatio slid the sunglasses off his face and looked at Amara with curiosity. "Calleigh, who's this?" he asked her. "This is Amara, H. She's the daughter of the Hailly case." Calleigh spoke with honesty. "The daughter, I didn't know there was a daughter." Mac said. Calleigh looked at Horatio. "Okay but Calleigh, Eric why do you have her with you?" their boss asked. "Well H, she was in the bathroom in our hotel room." Eric said, but then wishing he had said that Calleigh found her in the ladies bathroom in the lobby. Mac knew what this meant. "So you guys got it by Stettler?" he asked Calleigh and Eric. Amara now knew why they were sharing a room. Calleigh's cheeks blushed. "Yeah, but it's hard. He's always trying to find ways to bring down the lab." Calleigh stated after her cheeks returned their normal color. Horatio said nothing because he already knew about his colleague's relationship.


End file.
